


Ground Me

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: In which despite his father helping with rent, Isak still needs money and therefore a job.*Isak gets a job at a cafe and meets a barista who's beauty blows Isak away.*A coffee shop AU where pretty boys fall in love**now beta-read*





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm little nervous cause this is the first time in years I have posted a WIP, I'm going to try to post often but if you guys see me taking too long, I'm going to need you guys to push me. Just head over to my [Tumblr ](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)and be like 'write woman!' Cause it's what I need sometimes. I don't know much about how jobs function in Norway, though I did read they can work at 15.
> 
> now beta-read by the lovely nonsenseandcommonsense @tumblr

"Shit"

Jonas looks up from his chicken sandwich and fries at Isak’s curse, thick black eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What's up?"

"Dad," Isak sighs as he waves his phone, trying to keep the aggravation and slight panic at bay. "He can't give me rent money until two weeks from now and just this morning Eskild was asking for it; he's going to be even more annoyed than usual."

Jonas winces in sympathy. "That sucks, man."

Isak sighs again and nods in agreement. "I actually have the money, but if I give it to Eskild I'll be broke -  and I mean  _ broke _ , broke. Like, ramen will seem like a meal from a five-star restaurant."

Jonas snorts at that, causing Isak to crack a brief smile in response before it leaves his face again. "I think I need a job."

Jonas raises an eyebrow at that but remains silent.

"There's gotta be something that I can do that won't interfere with school, right? Something after classes?" Isak continues desperately.

Jonas takes a bite of his lunch, chewing carefully before answering. “You’ll also have to keep up with your homework if you get a job.”

Isak rolls his eyes even as a slight smile plays on his lips. “Yes, dad.” Which makes Jonas roll his eyes in return.

“What about the Kaffebrenneriet near my place?” Jonas asks suddenly, his eyes bright. “The other day I was there they had a  _ help wanted _ sign for like a cleaning boy. That can’t be too hard, not like making coffee. Knowing you, you’d spill some on yourself and give yourself 3 rd degree burns.”

“Your faith in me is humbling, Jonas, truly you are a great friend,” Isak answers dryly.

Jonas shrugs as he ignores Isak’s sarcasm, smiling when he pops a fry in his mouth. “That’s what I’m here for buddy.”

 

*

Isak walks into KB after school, the place somewhat crowded with teenagers who have been let out from school.

He nods at a couple he recognizes from Nissen as he walks to the counter, where a pretty girl wearing her blonde hair in twin braids is taking orders. A quick look at her name tag tells him her name is Martha.

"What can I get you?" She asks as her eyes land on him, friendly but quick as the queue grows longer behind him.

"I actually here about the job," Isak points at the wanted sign on the blackboard behind her, grateful that it was still there as Jonas had said.

Martha looks at him for a moment and Isak stands up straighter, feeling like he's being evaluated. After a few seconds she tilts her head toward a swinging door to her left. "Through there, first door on the right. Manager's name is Fredrik, big guy with a bushy beard."

"Thanks," Isak answers with a grateful smile.

Martha nods, already turning to the next customer.  "Good luck."

Isak walks through the swinging door, spotting first a kitchen to the left, and continues to the right where another door is half open. He knocks lightly on it and just like Martha said, a big guy with a very full, very black beard sits behind a wooden desk overflowing with pieces of paper all over it.

“Yeah?” the guy grunts, sparing him a quick look from a paper in his hand he had been frowning at.

“Fredrik?” Isak asks as he takes a single step forward, still hovering at the entrance.

“Yeah?” Fredrik repeats, nodding when Isak silently gestures, requesting to come in properly.

“I’m Isak, Martha told me to come back here,” Isak says as he comes to stand in the middle of the small office, his hand gripping his backpack strap nervously. “I’m here for the job you have posted out front.”

Fredrik stares at him for a moment just like Martha had and Isak tries not to shuffle nervously from foot to foot, not used to people observing him so intently.

“Sit,” Fredrik points at the chair across the desk, pulling out a notepad. “Full name?”

“Isak Valtersen,” Isak answers, placing his bag next to him and crossing his hands on his lap so he doesn’t do anything stupid with them

“Age?"

“Seventeen,”

Fredrik nods, making a note on his pad. “So, you’re in school?”

“Yeah, Nissen,” Isak answers, before adding. “2 nd year.”

“And why do you want this job?” Fredrik asks after making another note. “It’s not glamorous, you’d be cleaning tables, sweeping floors, washing dishes, that kind of thing.”

“I need a job,” Isak shrugs. “I’d like to pay my rent and eat at the same time.”

Fredrik raises an eyebrow at that. “You don’t live with your parents?”

Isak swallows and shakes his head quickly, silently hoping Fredrik won’t ask  _ why,  _ the way most people do when they find out he’s already out of the house. “No, I have roommates, though.”

“Hmm,” Fredrik hums. “Well like I said, it’s not a great position: 85 kroners an hour, 4 hours a day, from 4 to 8 - but we can push that back a little later if it’s too difficult with school.”

Isak looks hopeful at that. “Does that mean you’re giving me the job?”

“Customers will ignore you at best,” Fredrik warns and Isak starts to smile. “Treat you like you’re something they tracked in on their shoe at worst.”

Isak is outright grinning now. “That’s in my wheelhouse.”

“That’s very sad, Isak,” Fredrik answers dryly but a small smile is making its way onto his face and making his beard look even larger.

Isak shrugs because he can’t deny that.

“It’s why I’m hiring you, by the way,” Fredrik says as he stands and starts guiding Isak out of the office. “You have sad boy face, it’s my weakness. Come along.”

Isak follows Fredrik back out to the main part of the café wondering if life has sent him another Eskild, and if so, can he handle that?

“Children!” Fredrik calls out to Martha and the tall guy who has joined her behind the counter, his back to Isak and Fredrik. All the while Fredrik ignores that he has drawn the attention of customers, too. “I have added a new member to our little family.”

“Ha!” Martha exclaims, facing the guy who still hasn’t bothered to turn away from the espresso machine. “Told you he would hire him! Look at that face, he’s like a baby bird.”

The guy snorts at that, filling a small cup. “Picked up another stray, Fredrik?” he questions as he starts to turn, his voice deep and amused. And  _ holy shit _ . The guy must be the most beautiful thing Isak has ever seen. Tall,  _ yes _ , hair windswept like a model, his face perfect, with bright blue eyes that Isak can see from the middle of the _ room _ , and a teasing smile on a pouty mouth as he looks at Isak quickly. His smile grows after a moment and Isak vaguely wonders if it’s because he’s staring like an idiot. He can’t make himself stop.

“Well I’m tired of you, Even,” Fredrik answers and Isak continues to stare as the guy,  _ Even _ , transfers his gaze from Isak to Fredrik, amusement coloring his features. “So, I needed a new one.”

“Don’t get into his van,” Even starts, his eyes landing back on Isak and they look even bluer as he teases. “He’s a dirty old man.”

“Old!” Fredrik screeches and Isak winces at the volume and the way more customers look their way. “I’m only twenty-eight, you juvenile.”

Even laughs and it’s bright and happy and  _ holy shit, _ is Isak in trouble. “Notice how he doesn’t argue the ‘dirty’ part?”

Martha rolls her eyes as she shoots Isak a smile. “Ignore them, they’re both idiots, and you two stop before he realizes what a bad idea it is to take a job here.”

Even pulls on one of her braids lightly, chuckling when she swats his hand away. He comes around the counter and Isak must force himself not to take a step back as he comes to stand in front of him. Up close the guy is incredibly devastating.

“Even,” he says sticking a hand out, a smirk on his face.

Isak licks his lips nervously, feeling flushed as Even’s eyes narrow slightly. “Isak,”

“Isak,” Even says, letting the name drag off his lips and if Isak were flustered before, he’s sure he’s beet red now. “Welcome to our weird little world.”


	2. Meeting of the baby bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's POV

Even walks into work with five minutes to spare. The noise of the people in the shop and the smell of dark roast filling the air comfort him in that way they have for the past few months since he started working at KB. He gets a ‘ _ hey _ ’ from Martha as he comes in and he flashes her a bright smile as he heads to the closet where they hang their coats, trading his for a black apron with his name tag on it. Throwing it over his head, he rounds the counter to the sink to wash his hands.

Once he’s done he finally turns to Martha, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the side of her head, nuzzling her braids and letting out a happy laugh when she gives him a small push the way she does every day he greets her this way. “Hey sweetheart, miss me?”

“You might want to save your charm today, Bech Næsheim,” she says even as she passes a black coffee to the customer in front of her, her smile bright and wide as she tells them to come again. 

Even shakes his head, amused at how she pulls off the Mary Sunshine routine so effortlessly when really, she was a little blonde girl made of sarcasm and dry wit. “You’re going to need it in a few,” she continues as she gives him a teasing look.

Even raises an eyebrow at that. “Oh? You have something to share with the class, Martha?”

Martha shrugs innocently though her grin betrays her. “Just that we have a new busboy, and he’s freaking cute. You know, if you’re into penis, which  _ I _ don’t get but you’re into that sort of thing, like the total weirdo you are.”

Even lets out a laugh at the outlandish, grossed-out look on Martha’s face. “Hey, I’m also into the parts you’re into. It’s called being bisexual, girl, look it up. So, Fredrik finally hired someone, huh? Good, I could use the help before closing.”

Martha nods as she rings up another order. “He’s interviewing him in the back right now. Chai Latte. You should have seen him when he came in, he was a bundle of nerves.”

“Interviewing him now?” Even gives her a confused look as he gets to work on the order. “Then how do you know he’s getting hired?”

“Because he’s not just your type,” Martha continues as she reaches for the almond milk a girl in a pink beanie and hipster glasses asks for her coffee. “He’s also Fredrik’s type; the boy radiated sadness, and you know how Fredrik likes to save the broken ones.”

Even laughs at that even though he can’t deny it, after all, when Even met Fredrik he had been a walking tragedy and Fredrik had hired him, too. “So, he’s cute?”

“Try not drool when you see him,” she warns, pointing a finger at him. “Control yourself.”

“Excuse me,” Even starts with exaggerated outrage, trying to keep a straight face despite the snort Martha lets out at his tone. “I don’t drool, I am  _ suave _ .” Even points at his hair. “See this styling? Embodiment of cool.”

“Just because you spend an absurd amount of time making sure your hair defies gravity doesn’t make you cool, Even.” Martha answers dryly. “Espresso. I know the movies that make you cry, you’re a total sap.”

Even turns to the espresso machine. “You have no taste in movies so you can’t talk, but that’s beside the point.”

“What’s the point then?”

“The point is: I don’t drool and I doubt I’ll drool over this boy of sadness, even if Fredrik hires him.”

“He’s  _ very  _ cute,” Martha argues.

“You like lady parts, Martha,” he shoots back.

Martha rolls her eyes at that. “Just because I like different bits doesn’t mean I don’t understand male beauty.”

Even opens his mouth to respond when the swinging door to the back slams against the wall. It doesn’t startle him, because he's used to Fredrik’s dramatics but he hears a few customers gasp.

“Children! I have added a new member to our little family!” Fredrik shouts from behind him as Even pulls on the lever of the espresso machine.

“Ha!” Martha crows victoriously, pointing at him. “Told you he would hire him! Look at that face, he’s like a baby bird.”

Even snorts at that, feeling bad for the kid he hasn’t even met yet. If Martha and Fredrik are like this already, they’ll probably drive the poor guy insane. “Picked up another stray, Fredrik?” Even asks as he turns around and shit, well, Martha was right.

Baby bird, boy sadness, but totally hot and totally Even’s type. With curly blond hair under a tragic snapback, wide green eyes, and ridiculously cute cupid’s bow lips, his skin looks soft like the rest of him and Even wants to  _ touch _ . Badly.

Even watches as the kid takes him in too, blushing as he does and damn, is Even going to enjoy this one, already feeling the excitement that comes from having an instant attraction to someone.

Martha takes the drink from his hand, because she’s awesome and because she also might have had a point when she said he might drool. He’s not, but he also can’t seem to take his eyes off the boy across the counter from him, taking him in.

He vaguely hears Fredrik making a comment about being tired of him and he answers on autopilot because teasing Fredrik is second nature to him. Before he knows it he’s coming around the counter to stand in front of the boy, his body buzzing as he gets close. His hand extended as he introduces himself, a smirk making its way onto his face as the boy continues to stare at him. There is something very charming about the way he can’t seem to help himself. “Even,”

He watches, his eyes narrowing when the kid licks his lips before answering, the pull in his gut at the action tells him this is going to be interesting.

“Isak,”

Even holds onto the hand, pleased when Isak doesn’t remove his either. “Isak,” he all but purrs as he lets the name drag slowly from his lips; from the corner of his eye he can see Fredrik roll his eyes. “Welcome to our weird little world.”

“Thanks,” Isak answers with a slightly nervous smile and Even returns it with an actual smile as opposed to a smirk. There is something endearing about the boy and while Even can already tell that teasing him would be amusing, there is something that screams at him to be gentle.

Gentle. Soft.

“The only weird one here is Even,” Fredrik interrupts, pouting when both Even and Martha let out a laugh at that. “Whatever. Anyway, Isak, these two are going to be nice and show you the ropes. Try not to abuse him, kiddies.”

Even watches Isak watch Fredrik head back to his office and clutch at his backpack nervously. He throws a look back at Martha, rolling his eyes when she mouths  _ ‘Told you so’ _ .

“Well,” he starts when Isak turns back to look at them, shifting from foot to foot. “Let me show you where you can put your bag and coat and then we’ll head into the kitchen. Dishes are piling up back there, that cool?”

Isak lets out a shaky breath as he nods. “Yeah, cool.”

Even smiles again and he hopes it's even more welcoming than before and that it will help to relax Isak. “Cool.”


	3. Luhrmann or Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breaking the ice

“So, what’s your story?”

Isak looks up, startled by the question but knowing it was directed at him, because aside from an elderly couple at the far end of the café, right now he and Even are the only ones in the coffee shop. Martha had already left for the night and Fredrik was in the back, probably napping at his desk. Over the last week of working at KB, he’d fallen into a routine.

Every afternoon he walks in and Martha is at the counter taking drink orders; he works with her for about an hour before Even shows up for his shift, then she stays for another hour before leaving him and Even to finish up for the day. He likes working with Martha. She’s sarcastic but easy going, helpful in teaching him the ropes and more patient than he probably deserves.

She also doesn’t make his stomach jump every time their eyes meet, so he’s comfortable with her and does his best work.

The same cannot be said for Even.

The second he walks in with his windswept hair, his hundred layers that he somehow makes look good, and that playful grin as he greets them, Isak becomes an even more awkward version of himself. Stammering hellos, dropping things and making a general fool of himself. He knows Martha has noticed because she gives him these slightly amused, slightly concerned looks. He hopes Even hasn’t noticed but doubts if he’s that lucky.

If he’s being honest, he _knows_ Even has noticed because the guy stays out of his way for the most part. Most likely because he doesn’t want to be around the human disaster that is Isak, and possibly also because he’s noticed that it happens around him the most. The point is that for the last week Even hasn’t really spoken to him much other than to tell him to do something. Their hours together have passed for the most part in silence while Isak wracked his brain trying to figure out how to start a conversation with the older boy without making a total fool of himself. He doubts if saying _‘hey your face is a really good face can I please become better acquainted with it.’_ would work out very well.

“My story?” he asks nervously as he finishes wiping down a table and walks towards Even, the counter still separating them.

“Yeah,” Even starts with a small smile as he leans over the counter he just finished cleaning, a white rag thrown over his shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for you to share, but I’m starting to get the feeling that if I don’t break the ice myself I’m never getting anything out of you.”

Isak can feel the blood rushing to his face at Even’s honesty. “Sorry,” he stammers.

Even shrugs, unbothered. “No worries. So. Story?”

Isak returns the shrug, his own towel twisting in his hands. “I’m not very interesting?” he answers, unsure of himself. He wants to talk to Even, but what could he possibly say about himself that was worthwhile?

“I doubt that very much, Isak,” Even says with a smirk as Isak blushes again and looks down at his feet. “But let me be the judge. You’re a second year, right?”

Isak nods. “Yeah, at Nissen. And you’re out of school, a ‘97, right?”

Even raises an eyebrow.

“Martha told me,” Isak explains as he leans against the other side of the counter.

“Talking about me, Isak?” Even teases, biting down on his lip when Isak’s eyes widen and he stands up straight again, ready to take a step back. Even reaches out and places a hand on the one Isak has resting on the countertop to stop him from moving away. “Relax, I’m just teasing.”

Isak swallows hard, comforted by Even’s words and yet his body feels like it’s buzzing from Even’s touch.

“She just mentioned that she was a year older than you and that she was a ’96.”

Even nodded. “Did she mention anything else?”

“No,” Isak answers, almost pouting because Martha had told him that if he wanted to know more about Even he was going to have to open his mouth and talk to him himself.

“She wants us to talk,” Even answers as if he'd read his thoughts. “She thinks we could be friends.” Even smiles at him again, such an easy and genuine smile. “I think she’s right.”

Isak returns it, for the first time relaxing. “I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Even says quietly, his blue eyes locking with Isak’s. “Cool.”

*

“So, you live with roommates?” Even asks. He’s in the back with Isak and washing dishes, having used a milk carton to prop the door open, in case a customer walks in; unlikely at this late hour.

“Yeah, two: Linn and Eskild.” Isak answers. “You know washing the dishes isn’t your job.”

Even shrugs. “There’re a lot and besides, there’s no one other than the Dahls outside, and they just sit there quietly after I’ve given them their coffees. Why be bored out there by myself when I could be in here talking to you?”

“They’re regulars?” Isak questions to keep from making a fool out of himself at that comment.

“Yeah,” Even smiles, “They like to come in, have their coffee and stare into each other’s eyes. It’s sweet.”

Isak gives Even a look. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” Even agrees. “So are your roommates cool?”

“Sure. I mean, Linn rarely leaves her room but she plays a mean game of FIFA and Eskild, well, he’s an entity all unto himself.”

Even frowns at that, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean Fredrik and him might be related.”

Even laughs at that. “Oh god! There’s more than one in this world and you know them both? That’s funny.”

“Sure, funny.” Isak says dryly. “They can never meet, though.”

“If he really is like Fredrik: agreed.” 

*

“So, you want to be a director?” Isak asks as he grabs the plates the elderly couple left behind.

“Yeah, I want to be like Baz Luhrmann,” Even says as he cleans out the espresso machine.

“Who?” Isak asks, coming around the counter.

“Baz Luhrmann. You know, _Moulin Rouge_ ?” Even stops for a moment to stare at Isak when he only continues to give him a lost look. “ _The Great Gatsby_ ? _Romeo+Juliet_?”

“Haven’t seen them,” Isak shrugs even as he starts to smile at the look of disbelief Even is giving him. “Sorry.”

Even turns completely from his cleaning. “Give me the title of a movie you like, Isak.”

Isak thinks for a moment, trying to think of a movie. Something telling him that if he chooses wrong Even is going to judge him, but that the reaction would be amusing given the looks he’s already getting. “I like the Transformer movies.”

Isak tries to stifle a laugh at the utter look of disgust on Even’s face.

“Michael,” Even starts and the revulsion in his voice causes Isak to lose it. “ _Bay_.”

Isak laughs long and hard. “Wow, I can hear the disdain in your voice. What? They’re fun movies.”

“They are two-hour long product placement ads with explosions thrown in!” Even corrects.

“Movie snob much?” Isak asks, enjoying the passionate expression on Even’s face, his eyes bluer as he shoots Isak a look.

“Not a snob, I just have taste,” Even answers with exaggerated arrogance, enjoying how it pulls another gorgeous laugh out of Isak. “Which you obviously don’t have at all, I’m going to have to educate you.”  

“You are, huh?” Isak comments, grinning easily, comfortable in a way he hasn’t felt in forever. “How are you going to do that?”

“Movie marathon,” Even answers casually, feeling anything but. “Your place or mine next time we are both off. You need my help, what do you say?”

“You want to hang out outside of work?” Isak asks, his nerves rushing back instantly. “With me?”

Even watches him quietly, his face neutral. “Is that odd?”

“No, no,” Isak says quickly before Even can take back his offer. “No, that would be cool, I mean I still say Transformers is fine, but let’s see what’s so great about the movies you mentioned.”

“They’re epic love stories!” Even defends.

“Love stories,” Isak smirks. “Are you a romantic Even? Here I thought you were cool.”

Even scoffs even as he grins. “I can be both.”

“Unlikely.”

Even shakes his head, amused by Isak’s teasing. “I’m going to show you, you’re never going to be the same after I’m done with you.”

  
Isak doesn’t have an answer to that, instead, he just looks at Even as Even looks right back at him and he can’t help but wonder how prophetic those words really would be.


	4. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even watch Romeo + Juliet.

When Even walks into KB on Friday afternoon half an hour before his shift, Martha who is at her usual place behind the counter gives the clock on the wall a significant look and then raises an eyebrow at him. Even stares back at her with a smirk, his smile growing when she shakes her head and chuckles.

“Ah young love,” Martha tilts her head. “He’s in the back organizing the pantry.”

“Thanks,” Even answers as he finishes putting away his coat and starts to head for the back.

“Mikael called by the way,” Martha calls out before he can go through the doors. “Said that for the first time in forever he’ll be working with me on a Saturday morning; something about taking your shift after you begged him to because you’re busy romancing the 2 nd year?”

Even rolls his eyes at the laughter he hears in her voice. “You are enjoying this way too much Martha.”

“To be fair you are making it very easy, Even.” She shoots back, outright laughing when he doesn’t answer.

Even heads all the way into the back where the pantry is, and there he finds Isak  _ dancing _ . He leans against the entrance of the room and watches as Isak, who has his headphones in, does a little shimmy and shake as he mumbles low to the words to whatever song he’s listening to.

Even can feel the ache in his cheeks as he smiles widely at the show before him.

“Something tells me that isn’t N.W.A,” he comments loudly in order to be heard over the headphones, remembering when Isak had first told him he was a fan of the group. His grin grows as Isak lets out a yelp and spins around to face him, his face already pink at being caught. “I mean they’re good, but I don’t think their music makes people shake it the way you were doing just now.”

Isak stares at him for a moment with wide eyes before he squeezes them shut, his hands coming to cover his face. “Kill me,” he groans, the words muffled into his hands and making Even laugh loudly, utterly charmed by the boy in front of him.

“It’s not that bad, at least you have rhythm,” Even grins as Isak lets out another pained groan. “And like Shakira says: hips don’t lie.”

“That’s horrible,” Isak says still into his hands. “And anyway, don’t talk to me, I’m dead.”

Even takes a step forward until he’s standing in front of Isak, circling his hands around Isak’s wrists, he gently pulls Isak’s hands away from his face and towards himself until they’re resting against his chest. “That a shame, I quite enjoy you.”

“You enjoy making fun of me,” Isak shoots back snarkily as he looks up at Even and sticks his lower lip out in a pout.

Even only gives him a cheeky grin. “That too.”

Isak grips Even’s shirt. “That’s mean, Even.”

“I know,” Even agrees, a smile still on his face as he tugs on Isak’s wrists to pull him even closer, his heart pounding as Isak takes the step forward. “Can’t help it, I think I’m reverting back to grade school when you tease the pretty boy you like.” He watches as Isak blushes but rewards Even’s brave words with a beaming smile.

“It’s amazing you get any play if this is your version of being smooth,” Isak answers.

Even nods seriously. “Thank god for my good looks, right?”

Isak scoffs as he pulls away, biting his lip to keep from smiling at the laugh Even lets out. “The arrogance.”

“Hey,” Even defends. “I have a mirror; besides you like to stare, can’t be because I’m ugly, right?”

“You stare right back!” Isak protests, blushing hard now.

Even shrugs. “I already said you’re pretty, didn’t I?”

“Did you?” Isak asks innocently, leaning against a shelf packed with coffee bags.

Even steps up to Isak, placing a hand on either side of him and smirking at the way Isak swallows hard and looks up at him with those wide green eyes that hide nothing. The nerves are there, and the naiveté, but also  _ want _ , it’s intoxicating for Even to be looked at like that. “Fishing for a compliment, Isak?”

Isak shrugs, trying for casual.

“Hmm,” Even hums, raising a hand to brush a wayward curl from Isak’s temple. “You have to know you’re gorgeous, Isak, you said it yourself, I stare back.”

“I'm not used to this,” Isak confesses quietly.

“Not used to what?” Even asks just as quietly, running his fingers down the side of Isak’s face.

“Being wanted back?” Isak sighs, and it comes out like a question.

Even shakes his head in wonder. “How is that even possible? Is everyone you know blind?”

Isak laughs as he leans forward, resting his forehead on Even’s shoulder and Even can’t help but gather the smaller boy in his arms.

“Okay, maybe being wanted isn’t want I'm not used to,” Isak admits. “More like being wanted by what I prefer?”

Even studies Isak for a moment and thinks back at every time Isak has been nervous around him. “You mean guys?” Even asks tentatively.

Isak nods.

“Does anyone know?” Even has to ask, despite already knowing the answer.

“No,” Isak answers, his expression worried. “Is that okay?”

Even feels that rush of tenderness that he’s been associating with Isak since he first met him. 

“Only you get to decide when it’s the right time for you to come out Isak, it’s fine.”

“Yeah?"

“Yeah,” Even reassures, “Listen, before I came back here and found you shaking it- “

Isak groans again, pulling himself out of Even’s arms. “Mean.”

Even chuckles but allows Isak to step away. “I’m off tomorrow; my buddy Mikael who usually does the morning shifts is taking my hours tomorrow, and I know you’re off tomorrow too…”

Isak grins, “Yeah?”

Even rolls his eyes even as he smiles back. “And I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could get started on your education in good movies.”

“I’m in.”

Even's smile grows wider at the happy expression on Isak’s face. “Cool. Noon?”

*

“You’re cleaning.”

Even turns in his room to find his mother by the door. The clock on the wall says it’s a quarter to noon; Isak should be arriving any minute now.

“Not that you’re a messy kid, but you’re  _ cleaning _ . Voluntarily. He must be something special.”

“Mamma, I love you,” Even starts as he crosses his room and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. “But please don’t embarrass me when he gets here.”

His mother’s laugh rings out like a bell. “But I already pulled out your baby pictures! And remember that sweater with all the cats on it? You were obsessed, wore it for months, I couldn’t take it off you. I think your boy would like to know these things; it’d build a stronger relationship, don’t you think?”

“You’re horrible, mamma,” Even stares at his mother with a straight look on his face.

“I know. So are you, you get it from me,” his mother answers with mock regret just as the doorbell rings.

“Hmm,” his mother looks down at her watch. “Right on time. Just punctual or eager?”

“Mamma, please, disappear,” Even begs as he runs a hand through his hair.

His mother tries to give him a sad face but her wicked grin gives her away. “I don’t get to meet my future son in law?”

“ _ Mamma _ ,” Even whines, flushed when his mother lets out a laugh in return. “He’s pretty and he’s skittish can we please, please not scare him away.”

“ _ Fine _ ,” his mother sighs before pulling him down to place a kiss on his brow. “I’ll be in my room for a little while and then I’m headed for the market. Behave, you scoundrel.”

Even waits a moment after she’s left to make his way to the main door of their apartment, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hey,” he says as he takes Isak in. He’s not dressed much differently from when he’s at the shop, but there is something about having him in a different setting, in Even’s home, that makes Isak look even better than usual. “Come in.”

“Thanks,” Isak answers, leaving his shoes next to the pile by the door. “Are we alone?”

Even raises an eyebrow at that, grinning when Isak blushes in return. “My mother is in her room, she’s going out in a few and my father is with his friends; he catches up with them on Saturdays. So yeah, you could say we’re alone. My room?”

Isak nods. “Okay.”

Even smiles again, taking Isak’s hand as he leads him through the apartment to his room. He lets go of Isak’s hand to close the door once they’re inside, leaning back against it to watch Isak look around. 

His gaze pauses over Even’s guitars and then his art wall. “You play?”

“Yeah, some.”

Isak nods as he leans in for a closer look at his artwork. “And you drew these?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Isak smiles, his gaze not leaving the doodles. “You’re good, they’re funny.”

Even looks down, feeling bashful at the compliment. “Thanks.”

Isak turns, smiling softly at him as he takes in his expression. “So, movie?”

*

Isak and Even sit at the top of his bed, their backs pushed against the wall with Even’s laptop balanced on their thighs as they press in close to each other. ‘I’m kissing you’ plays as Romeo and Juliet kiss underwater for the first time and though it’s one of Even’s favorite scenes of the movie he’s too busy watching Isak, studying his expression as he gets lost in the romance of it all. He catalogs every freckle, every mole and tiny imperfection on Isak’s face and each feel like a gift.

“You should be watching the movie,” Isak murmurs, not taking his eyes off the screen. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m already looking at something perfect,” Even whispers, his breath catching as Isak’s green-hazel eyes turn to find his.

“You can’t say things like that,” Isak starts, letting out a shaky breath as Even leans in closer. “And expect me not to-“

“Not to what?” Even asks, his face barely inches away from Isak’s now, the movie forgotten.

“Expect me not to fall for you,” Isak whispers, rubbing his nose against Even’s as he closes most of what’s left of the gap between their mouths. “Even-“

Even presses his lips lightly to Isak’s cupid bow ones, sighing into them as he takes in how soft and warm and sweet Isak’s mouth is. He pulls back and angles his head the other way, brushing his nose against Isak’s cheek, laying small kisses wherever his lips land, smiling at the soft happy laugh Isak lets out.

Isak reaches up, his hand cradling the back of Even’s neck, his fingers playing with his hair. Foreheads pressed together, Isak looks into his eyes and Even is blown away at the naked honesty there, he can see every feeling Isak is having and is amazed that they are all directed at him. 

“I’ve wanted this since I first saw you,” Isak says against his mouth, kissing him gently again.

“Trust me, I know the feeling,” Even tells him, before claiming Isak’s mouth once more.

  
And then neither say anything more for a long while.


	5. Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even spend Sunday morning in bed. Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating has gone up

Isak thinks if he could spend the rest of his life right where he is now, in his bed, sharing weed and lazy kisses with Even, it would be a damn good life.

They’d spent most of Saturday afternoon and evening holed up in Even’s room watching movies and making out. When it came time for Isak to go home Even had insisted on walking him and somehow that walk home had ended with Even spending the night in Isak’s bed with his arms wrapped around him. It was probably the best night’s sleep Isak had had in a long time, if not ever.

Now, Sunday, almost noon, neither had bothered to get out of bed except to use the bathroom and brush their teeth. A lazy morning talking about everything and nothing, a hazy pleasant feeling spread through Isak as they passed the blunt Even had with him between each other.

“We should stay like this forever,” Isak decided, giving voice to his thoughts, looking up at Even from where he had been resting his head on Even’s shoulder. His fingers gripping Even’s shirt as he feels Even lay a kiss into his messy hair.

“You don’t think you’d get bored of me?” Even questions, his words said into Isak’s hair as his hand strokes the side of Isak’s face.

Isak snorts into Even’s shirt. “Yeah right.”

Even chuckles at that. “Sweet-talker,” he jokes.

“What about you?” Isak asks, tilting his head up again to look at Even, a playful smile on his lips. “Think you’d get bored?”

Even looks at him, his expression serious and loving, the power of it making Isak feel so very warm, his toes curling in his socks from the joy of everything. “Never, I think I could spend the rest of my life being amazed by you.”

“I’m not very exciting,” Isak says quietly, not really believing that this beautiful boy could look at him the way Even was looking at him and say the things he says to him. “I’m ordinary.”

Even turns them, rolling on top of Isak as Isak rolls onto his back. “You used the wrong word, the word you wanted there was ‘extraordinary’.”

“Even,” Isak whines feeling self-conscious at the praise Even gives him so easily.

“Look at you blush,” Even teases gently, pushing the hood of Isak’s sweatshirt out of the way when Isak tries to hide his face in it.

He leans down and presses a kiss at Isak’s brow, then works his way down his cheek, trailing soft kisses as he goes. When he plants one on the tip of Isak’s nose and Isak scrunches it in response he can’t help laughing before finally taking Isak’s lips. 

Isak moans helplessly as he opens his mouth under Even’s. Two days of kissing Even and it’s become an addiction, the taste of Even, the feel of his tongue against his as Even turns the innocent kiss a little bit dirty. He whines when Even’s teeth bite down gently on his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

“You’re incredible Isak,” Even whispers into his mouth, placing a small kiss after every word. “I have no idea who’s made you believe differently, but from now on I’m going to take every opportunity I can to tell you how amazing you are.”

“I’ll die of embarrassment,” Isak confesses, feeling flushed, his skin overheated.

Even gives him a wicked grin as he presses his body down more firmly against Isak’s and Isak gasps because during all the kissing he’s gotten hard and he knows Even can feel it. 

“That pretty blush of yours isn’t because you’re embarrassed, baby.” Even’s hands now at Isak hips pull him even closer, snug as Even lays between Isak’s thighs and with doing so, showing Isak that he isn’t the only one who’s hard. “Or am I wrong?” Even murmurs into his ear before taking Isak’s earlobe into his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Isak lets out a curse before grabbing Even’s head, his hands sinking into Even’s silky hair, and drags his mouth back to his. Even goes easily, getting lost in the kiss and Isak uses Even’s distraction to roll them over, straddling Even as he goes. He smirks, hoping he looks more confident then he feels when Even looks up from under him with a dazed but hungry expression on his face. Isak shoves his hoodie off, his shirt follows it and Isak feels wrecked at the way Even’s usually clear blue eyes darken, his pupils blown from more than just the weed as he stares at Isak’s naked torso. 

Even sits up, his hands holding onto Isak’s waist as he does so to keep Isak from tipping backward off his lap, and quickly discards his own shirt.

Even’s hands still on his waist run up his sides and Isak shakes as the touch leaves goosebumps on his skin in its wake. Even continues his exploration, over Isak’s collarbone, down his chest, pausing at Isak’s nipples that have pebbled from the chill in the room and Even’s touch. Even’s thumb circles one before he tugs and all Isak can do is gasp, his hips grinding down on Even in reflex to the touch.

“Like I said,” Even gets out, his voice rough with want. “Incredible.”

“Even,” Isak whimpers and he’d be embarrassed by it if he weren’t so aroused. “Touch me,”

“Where?” Even whispers, “Here?” his fingertip still circles Isak’s nipple. “Or here?” his hand trails down to Isak’s stomach that quivers at the touch. “Or…”

“Even,” Isak pleads, his breathing coming out in pants at the smirk Even gives him as his hand goes further down, dipping into the elastic waistband of Isak’s sweats.

“Here?” he says hotly against Isak’s mouth as he cups Isak, his hand between Isak’s sweats and his underwear.

Isak moans, helplessly grinding into Even’s hand. It’s too much and not enough. He wants Even’s hand on his skin, touching him without the barrier of his underwear. “Please,” he begs and is rewarded with a soothing sound and a light petting before Even turns them over once more.

His hands tug Isak’s clothes off the rest of the way before he lays them fully back on the bed.

Isak is sure he's blushing hard at being the only one naked, but Even’s hand is on him again, circling his dick and he’s pumping him in smooth perfect strokes as his mouth latches onto his own, swallowing every sound Isak makes as he pants and moans shamelessly, so Isak really can’t bring himself to care. All that matters right now is Even’s hand on him, hot and rough enough to send sparks up and down Isak’s spine, wet from the precum Isak is leaking.

“You’re perfect Isak,” Even pants hotly into his mouth. “So fucking perfect for me.”

“I’m gonna-“ Isak tries to get out, gasping for breath as Even tightens his hold on him.

“Yeah,” Even agrees, smiling down at him. “Do it, show me.”

Isak throws his head back, his eyes shut tight as sparks go off behind his eyelids and his orgasm takes over. He feels like it goes on forever as Even continues to touch him, work him through his orgasm, pulling every bit of it from him. He lays there feeling boneless, breathing heavy as he comes down from his high.

“That was fucking hot,” Even says and Isak opens his eyes to see Even looking between them at the mess he’s made of both of them. His come on his stomach and Even’s. Even looks back at him as he bites down on his bottom lip, the action doing nothing to diminish the smug smile on his face. His eyes still blown wide and it’s when Isak remember that Even hasn’t gotten to come yet and that he still has his own pants on. His hands go to the button of Even’s jean only to be stopped by Even. He looks back up at him in question and is rewarded with an actual flush of Even’s cheeks, his smug smile turning shy.

“No need,” Even starts turning even redder when Isak raises an eyebrow. “Already, ah, taken care of.”

Isak stares for another moment before his eyes drop to Even’s jeans, they aren’t dark enough to hide the wet spot that has appeared. “You came from touching me,” Isak says in awe, smiling widely when Even turns redder still and gives him a slight nod. He cups Even’s flushed cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss, mess between them be damned. “ _ That _ is fucking hot.”

Even chuckles, his bashfulness forgotten as he returns the kiss. Isak returns his hands to Even’s jeans ready to start up round two when there is a knock at his door causing both to freeze.

“It’s all hot,” Eskild’s voice comes through the door and Isak drops back on the bed groaning as Even gives him a wide-eyed look, an amused smile starting on his face. Probably because he, too, can hear the gleefully amused tone in Eskild’s voice. “But the walls are thin and you have roommates,” Eskild continues and this time the laughter in his voice is clear. “When you guys are decent, come and introduce Romeo to us, we’re making lunch and you guys haven’t come out of your room all morning.”

Isak groans again as Even outright chuckles. “Wanna meet my roommates?” Isak asks, knowing there's no way of getting around Eskild, a part of him scared but the other excited at the idea of introducing Even to the people in his life.

“I’m gonna need to borrow some pants,” Even points at his jeans. “Gotta make a good impression on my boyfriend’s roommates and a wet spot isn’t going to do it.”

Isak grins, the word ‘boyfriend’ repeating in his head. He likes it.


	6. Roommates and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even meets the roomies, Isak mentions his mother

After they’ve cleaned up quickly and Even has borrowed a pair of sweats from Isak, they make their way out of Isak’s room and down the hall.

“You sure?” Even questions, his hand on Isak’s forearm to stop him before he reaches the threshold of the kitchen.

Isak’s brow knits with worry. “You don’t want to meet them?”

Even shakes his head, his other hand reaching out to smooth the worry lines. “I want to know everyone in your life that matters to you, I just want you to be sure, you said no one knows about you, they’ll know now.”

Isak closes his eyes as Even touches his face softly. “I think that cat is kind of out of the bag,” Isak reminds Even. “Thin walls.”

Even lets out a small laugh, closing the gap between them and kissing Isak, making sure it lingers, smiling into his mouth when Isak makes a small pleased sound. “I just want you to be comfortable and happy.”

“You keep kissing me,” Isak answers, considering Even’s blue eyes as he looks up at him and the warmth he finds in them. “And keep looking at me like that and I’ll stay happy.”

Even nods, his face thoughtful. “Done.”

Isak feels his heart skip a beat at how serious Even sounds. “Come on then, I’m hungry and we have to go through Eskild first.”

“Lead the way.”

*

When they enter the kitchen Linn is leaning against the counter, while Eskild stirs a pot of mac and cheese, his back to them. Linn raises an eyebrow at them and then looks at Eskild who has lowered the heat on the stove and is now facing them. He stares at them quietly and Isak stares back at him just as silently. Even stands behind him, his hands on Isak’s shoulders in support.

Eskild and Isak continue to stare each other down, neither willing to break first, though a tiny smirk is playing at Eskild mouth that promises horrible embarrassing things in Isak’s future.

“ _ Christ _ ,” Linn groans, “This is already exhausting to watch and Eskild hasn’t even opened his mouth yet.”

She pushes herself off the counter and extends her hand to Even. “I’m Linn. The one foaming at the mouth with excitement at all of this is Eskild, and  _ you _ are the mystery guy who’s been making Isak let out sounds we could have gone our whole lives without hearing. Hello.”

“Linn!” Isak yelps, the blood rushing to his face as Eskild snorts and Even lets out an unsure chuckle.

“I’m Even,” Even starts, hesitating when he sees that Linn and Eskild are waiting for more. “Isak and I work together.”

This time it’s Linn that lets out a snort. “Is that what we are calling it?”

“Oh. my. god,” Isak moans.

Linn nods. “Yeah, we heard that earlier.”

“You,” Isak points at her. “Aren’t supposed to be the horrible one, that’s his job.” He points at Eskild who only grins more widely.

“I’m so proud of her,” he comments, giving the pot another stir.

Isak drops his head into his heads, groaning loudly when Even laughs behind him, but allowing himself to lean back into him when he gives him a soft pull. 

“I hate everything,” he mutters, but there is little heat to it when Even’s still chuckling and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You guys suck.”

“I like them,” Even declares, earning himself a wicked smile from Eskild, who has been watching them avidly, and a quirk of the lips from Linn.

“So, tell us everything,” Eskild starts, the excitement he’d obviously been trying to control breaking through. “And I do mean  _ everything _ .”

Even lets out an amused huff at that.

“Don’t encourage him,” Isak turns in Even’s arms. “He’s already impossible.”

“He’s excited for you,” Even shrugs, his hand brushing a curl of Isak’s golden hair. “It’s nice.”

Isak narrows his eyes at Even, rolling them when Even just grins back at him, causing a small smile to break through on Isak’s own face in response. He leans up and presses a light kiss to Even’s smiling lips and rolls his eyes even harder when Eskild lets out a squeal.

“Yay!” Eskild shouts, darting forward, and Isak lets out a yelp when suddenly he’s out of Even’s arms and instead finds himself in Eskild’s. “Oh, my god I’m so happy,” Eskild exclaims, all but shouting in Isak’s ear as he hugs him for dear life. “I knew this would happen sooner or later!”

“Get off,” Isak grumbles as he pushes but not very hard against Eskild’s chest.

“And to bag yourself such a hottie right out of the gate, Isak,” Eskild continues, ignoring Isak’s struggles, flashing a flirty grin over at Even, tickled when Even answers with one of his own. “I’m like a proud parent right now.”

“This is how excited you get at Isak getting laid?” Linn questions from her place at the stove taking over cooking duties. “If you ever do have children I fear for them.”

“Shush,” Eskild scolds Linn. “This is a happy moment, don’t ruin it. I knew it, I so knew it.”

“How?” Isak finally escapes Eskild’s clutches and settles back in next to Even, slapping his stomach lightly at the amused grin on his face, blushing hard when Even just takes the offending hand in his and laces their fingers together.

“That is fucking precious,” Eskild points out before turning back to Isak’s question, an eyebrow raised in challenge. “And as for how... do you forget where I met you, baby Isak?”

Isak flushes hard at that, going redder still when Even gives him a curious look.

“It was a gay bar,” Eskild answers the silent question, unfazed at the sound Isak makes at that.

“I didn’t know it was a gay bar!”

Eskild shrugs. “All that means is that your inner gay took you there.”

“That makes no sense,” Isak rolls his eyes once again at Eskild’s silliness.

Eskild opens his mouth to respond but Linn beats him to it.

“Stop, Eskild,” Linn starts as she turns off the stove. “This is tiring. You knew Isak liked boys, congratulations. Isak has a boyfriend, congratulations Isak. He’s good-looking, congratulations on the good genes, Even. Can we eat now? I want a nap.”

Eskild pouts but starts to pull out four bowls anyway. “Spoil my fun.”

*

Isak and Even make it back to Isak’s room with their bowls of mac and cheese cradled in their hands. Once he’s locked his door Isak lets out a sigh of relief as he presses his forehead against the door.

“You were right - he’s Fredrik’s twin.”

Isak turns to face Even, relieved there is still a happy smile on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Even gives him a small eye roll and pats at the space on the bed beside him. “It’s fine, I meant it, I like them.”

“They’re weird,” Isak responds.

“They are,” Even agrees. “But they’re nice and they obviously care about you so I like them.”

“They’re okay,” Isak concedes.

Even laughs at the begrudging tone and leans in to kiss Isak, humming into Isak’s mouth when Isak deepens the kiss. He pulls back before they get lost in the kiss and forget the bowls in their hands.

“Eat, your roommates were nice enough to feed us.”

Isak looks at him with a teasing look as he takes a bite of his food. “They figure we can use the energy. You know, carbo-loading.”

Even chokes on his food, his eyes widening at the comment, but then narrowing when Isak lets out a laugh. “My, what strenuous activity are we going to be doing later that we need to carbo-load,” He smirks as Isak turns red. “What naughty things are you going to do to me, Isak?”

“You are evil,” Isak mumbles as he stuffs another spoonful in his mouth.

Even chuckles. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it, you’re so pretty when you blush.”

Isak shakes his head, he’s embarrassed but can’t help but enjoy the way Even teases him. His playfulness turning him on. They continue to eat quietly, enjoying the silence and each other’s company.

“So, what’s this about a gay bar?” Even questions, honestly curious and without teasing.

“I really didn’t know it was a gay bar,” Isak protests. “I was so drunk that night I had no idea where I was. I just wanted to keep drinking and not go home, I was miserable.”

Even takes the now empty bowl from Isak’s hands with his and places them on Isak’s table. “Why were you miserable?”

Isak sighs and lays back on his bed, rolling into Even’s arms when Even follows suit and lays down with him. Isak sighs once more but this time content in the warmth of Even’s embrace. “My dad had just left my mother and I couldn’t deal with her anymore, I needed to get out and I ended up at that bar. I started drinking and just didn’t stop. Eskild found me at the bar and I guess I told him my sob story and how I didn’t want to go back home and he took pity on me. Brought me back here. Back then Noora lived here so there wasn’t any space for me, but he let me hide in the basement. When Noora left for London with her boyfriend, I moved in. He was a lifesaver; I couldn’t have gone back with my mother.”

“Why?” Even questions, his hand rubbing up and down Isak’s back.

“Because she’s crazy,” Isak answers tiredly. “That’s not an expression, by the way, she’s actually been diagnosed. And... I tried, but I couldn’t take being there with her; not after my dad left.”

“Oh,” Even says quietly, and nothing else.

“Hmm,” Isak hums now, sleepy, nodding off in Even’s arms and too tired to notice the way Even wasn’t rubbing his back anymore.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak talks to Martha and Mikael, Even talks to his mother, then Even and Isak talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopefully this chapter will settle the worries I caused with the other chapter. *I hope*

Isak was trying very hard not to freak out or let his hurt feelings show. For the past three days, Even had been avoiding him. Every time he called him Even found some excuse to get off the phone quickly, every text went hours without being answered and when an answer did come through it was short and pointless. On top of that, Even had switched shifts with his buddy Mikael, whom Isak finally met. The floppy haired teen was nice, with a goofy smile on his face, friendly enough when he’d teased Isak about how much Even apparently had talked his ear off about Isak. The happiness of hearing that Even was gushing about him to his friend was short lived now that Even was going radio silent on him.

What made it worse was that it felt like everyone around him knew what was really happening. Mikael, Martha, even Fredrik - who, other than to coo at them, had stayed out of his and Even’s relationship - all had this knowing look on their faces every day that Isak showed up for work only to find that Even was already gone for the day. Fredrik just shook his head and muttered about teenagers. Mikael shrugged uncomfortably at him and Isak got it. They were friendly and got along but Mikael and Even had been friends since childhood, having gone to the same schools since grade school; it was only now that Mikael was at university that Even wasn’t with him. He liked Isak but wasn’t about to betray Even’s trust. And Martha just seemed angry. Not at him, no - if anything, the blonde girl seemed more protective of him than ever and kept calling Even ridiculous and making Isak hot chocolates whenever Isak looked depressed, which was always.

“Was it me?” Isak finally asks as he finishes sweeping the floor. Mikael looks up from where he's pouring whip cream into a mug behind the counter; Martha, who is putting on her coat to leave for the day, looks over at him too. “Did I do something wrong?”

Mikael hands over the cup to the pretty girl in front of him, giving her a smile before looking back at him helplessly. “Isak-“

“We were fine,” Isak bites down on his lip. He can feel himself getting upset and it wouldn’t do anyone any good. But they  _ were _ . They had been at his place all day on Sunday, exchanging kisses and touches; his friends knew and they were happy for him,  _ he  _ was happy. How could it only be Wednesday and he was so miserable?

“Ugh!” Martha lets out a noise that sounds like a screech and stalks over to him, the few people that are in the shop look over and Isak feels himself blush at the attention while Martha ignores everyone.

“Listen to me Isak, you have done nothing wrong, Even is being an idiot.”

“Martha,” Mikael protests.

“Don’t say that about Even,” Isak says at the same time.

Martha lets out a laugh that holds no amusement. “Defending him, even now. It must be love. I stand by my statement: I love that giant giraffe but right now he’s being so dumb. Unfortunately, the only one who can do something about it is you, though I have half a mind to kick his ass, maybe then he’ll get in gear and tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Isak frowns.

“Martha!” Mikael says again, this time scolding.

She rolls her eyes at Mikael. “Not my place to say, but you should talk to him, make him tell you.”

“But he’s avoiding me,” Isak whines, ignoring how much admitting it hurts.

Martha gives him a challenging look at that. “You know Fredrik hired you because you look like a sad, lost boy.”

Isak rolls his eyes having heard this before. “Yeah, I know, baby bird.”

Martha’s lips quirk at that. “Right, but something tells me he’s wrong about that and that if you want something you get your way. There’s a brat look about you, Isak.”

“Rude,” Isak pouts.

“Honest,” she counters. “You want Even to stop ignoring you and talk to you? Make him.”

“Make him,” Isak repeats.

Martha nods and starts to take off her coat again. “In fact, I’d be willing to take the rest of your shift. You know he’s home and it’s not like he’s expecting you to show up right now.”

Isak stares at her, then looks over at Mikael who just gives him an encouraging nod. He smiles at them in return, the first smile he’s let out in days. “You guys are the best.”

“We are,” Mikael answers solemnly, earning a laugh for it. “We really are. Now go, I want my best friend to start waxing poetic about your face again, it’s great blackmail material.”

*

“Do we need to visit the doctor?

Even turns his gaze from the spot on the ceiling he's been staring at as he lays in bed to look over to where his mother is standing at his doorway with a pinched expression of worry on her usually beautiful face.

Even hates,  _ hates _ , that he’s the cause of that look.

“I’m not having an episode,” he replies quietly. He knows the difference between truly depressed and just sad, though sometimes they feel the same, like now.

“Hjertet mitt,” his mother says softly. The words causing his eyes to sting with unreleased tears.

_ My heart. _

Every time his mother says it he feels like a child again and not like the grown man he actually is, instantly making him want to burrow in her arms like he did as a kid even though he towers over her now. 

“What is it, did you and Isak have a fight?”

“I’d have to stop being scared and actually talk to him for us to fight,” Even answers bitterly.

“Even,” his mother says, voice still gentle.

“I’m avoiding him,” he answers as he sits up. His mother walks over and climbs up to sit next to him, making him smile a bit as she grumbles about his bed being a bunk.

“Alright,” she says with a huff as she gets herself seated properly on his bed. “Why are you avoiding him when you are so crazy about him?”

“Crazy,” Even chuckles bitterly. “Well, I am that.”

“ _ Even _ ,” his mother says, and this time the gentleness is gone and in its place a fierceness that is so his mother. “I won’t have anyone say that about you, not even you.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, feeling chastised.

His mother sighs again. “What happened?”

Even picked at a loose thread on his shirt. “I found out why Isak lives with roommates, instead of his parents.”

“And?” she prompts.

“And,” Even drags out the word. “It’s cause his mother is like me. She’s sick, his dad left him behind with her and eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and he had to leave too.”

“Oh Even,” she starts, her hand reaches up to comb through his hair. He doesn’t need to say it because he knows she already knows what he’s thinking. “That doesn’t mean that if he knows about you, he’ll leave you.”

“It obviously caused him pain,” Even answers, his voice cracking with anguish and he remembers Isak talking about his mother, he remembers that Eskild found him in a bar drunk out of his mind and that Isak had rather go home with a stranger and hide in his basement than face whatever troubles he had with his mom. 

“I don’t want to cause him that same pain. I’m going to hurt him and I can’t, momma, he’s so beautiful and special. So gentle and all I want is to keep him safe, but how can I, when what I have to keep him safe from is myself?”

His mother brings her hand up to his chin and makes him look at her. “You are not a danger.”

“I have hurt you,” Even counters. “I have hurt you and dad, I have said stupid things when I have my episodes, made you worried, you can’t deny that.”

His mother looks at him quietly for a moment and then gives him a single nod. “There have been tough times,” she concedes and Even would feel good about being right if it didn’t hurt to hear. “But it isn’t always and it isn’t your fault. And the good times, Even, the good times make up for everything and more. You are so special and we are lucky to have you in our lives. I think Isak, from everything you have told me, is a smart boy and would agree with that.”

Even doesn’t stop the tears from falling this time, overwhelmed by his mother’s words. “I’m going to lose him, momma.”

She hugs him, holding him closer when he clings to her.

“Aren’t you already losing him by avoiding him?” she asks as kindly as she can.

“Ugh,” he groans into her shoulder. “Don’t use your mom logic on me when I’m miserable, it’s mean.”

His mother chuckles as she pulls back, the doorbell ringing as she does. “Talk to the boy,” she says once more, pointing at the cell phone that rests on his bed as she climbs down and heads for the hallway.

Even nods, playing with his phone and watching her leave. He swipes his phone open, his thumb hovering over the call button once he’s opened the contact page for Isak. He’s at work now and Even questions whether he should interrupt him.

“Hey.”

Even almost drops his phone at the voice and looks up to find Isak at his doorway the way his mother had been before. She stands behind him with a small smile on her face.

“I knew he was a smart boy,” she comments, flashing a wider smile at Isak when he turns to look at her. “Nice to meet you Isak, I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“Nice to meet you,” Isak says at her retreating back before looking back at Even. “Can I?” he asks pointing at Even’s room.

Even gives him a jerky nod, his mouth suddenly dry. “Yeah,” he gets out. “Come in.”

Isak looks at him for a moment and then does come in, closing the door behind him.

“I was about to call you,” Even blurts out, trying to find something to say when the silence lingers too long between them.

“That’s a twist,” Isak answers and Even winces at that.

Isak sighs, pulling off his snapback to comb his hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

Even shakes his head quickly. “No, don’t be sorry, it’s the truth,” he licks his lips nervously. “I’ve been avoiding you.”

Isak looks at him and Even can tell he’s surprised that Even admits it so easily, before he deflates visibly in front of Even. Even watches in horror as Isak’s bottom lip quivers.

“Just tell me what I did wrong,” Isak asks, his voice cracking. He seems smaller as he wraps his arms around himself in an obvious attempt to regain control of himself.

Even jumps from his bed and crosses the room in three steps. His arms go around Isak’s slim frame, not thinking but hoping Isak doesn’t push him away as he deserves. He lets out a sigh of relief when Isak just wraps his arms around Even’s waist, his fingers gripping at Even’s shirt like he’s afraid that if he lets go, Even will disappear.

“ _ Oh, baby _ ,” Even breathes. He presses his words into Isak’s skin, holding him even tighter when he hears a whimper come out of Isak. “You did nothing wrong, baby, you are perfect Isak, so perfect.”

“Then why?” Isak asks again, his words muffled from where his face is pressed into Even’s neck.

“Because I’m an idiot,” Even answers. And he is. He’s so stupid if he thinks he can let this boy go, this boy that gives his world so much color and light, who centers him with a look, a touch, a smile.

Isak pulls back and frowns at him. “Martha called you that earlier, I didn’t like it then, I don’t like it now.”

Even stares at Isak in awe. He is so in love with this boy it takes his breath away.

“Perfect,” Even whispers, smiling when Isak blushes.

“She also called me a brat,” Isak continues, his hand covering Even’s mouth when he starts to protest. “She meant that I get my way, and I realized she was right: I do get my way. And what I want right now is for you to talk to me and tell me what’s wrong, because before  _ we _ were perfect and now we’re this; what happened between Sunday and now, Even?”

Even closes his eyes, letting out a soft sound when Isak caresses his face. “What happened Evy?”

“I got scared,” Even confesses, his voice a whisper. “I got scared that I was going to lose you and I thought like an idiot that if I avoided you I could delay it.”

Isak looks at him, his expression hurt but also confused. “Why are you scared that you’re going to lose me? I’m not going anywhere. It's you that's pulling away, Even.”

“Because of your mother,” Even whispers, his heart pounding as he forces the words out. “I’m like her.”

“Even,” Isak starts, even more confused.

“I’m bipolar,” he finally gets out, pulling away from Isak and turning his back to the boy; he can’t get the words out and see Isak’s expression. He can’t. “I take medication and for the most part I’m okay, but then there are these moments, where I get really high and do crazy things because I think every idea I have is good and then I come down so hard it’s difficult to even leave my bed. I’m messed up and I always will be, I can’t help it. When you told me about your mom, I could see how much that situation hurt you, I don’t want to be that for you.”

Even swallows hard around the lump in his throat when he's done speaking. He feels raw and exposed. He still doesn’t turn around, he can’t face watching Isak walk away from him. The room fills with silence and Even holds his breath, waiting to hear Isak’s footstep walking away.

Instead, he hears them get closer and he lets out a gasp when Isak’s arms circle his waist, his lips brushing against Even’s neck. 

“Maybe Martha and you were right,” Isak murmurs against his skin, pressing a soft kiss against it. “You are dumb.”

Even starts at that, but Isak squeezes him tighter.

“I’m in love with you, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate says 'hjerte av meg' is heart of mine, hope that's correct.


	8. Ground me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even are in love

“Look who got his head out of his ass.”

Even shakes his head as he comes through the door of KB on Thursday afternoon for his regular shift. He grins, amused by the shocked look the customer at the counter gives Martha at her words. His smile grows when she gives the customer a sunny smile in return.

“Have a nice day!” she shouts after the man as he walks away.

“That wasn’t very good customer service,” Even comments after he puts his coat and hat away. Grabbing his apron, he throws it on over his head and walks around the counter to stand in front of Martha. He stares at her for a moment, his lips twitching as she turns to return the stare, her hands on her hips as she gives him a challenging look. “Heard you called me an idiot, not nice.”

She shrugs, unconcerned. “When have I ever been nice? I was right. You were being dumb; it’s a good thing you’re so pretty.”

Even laughs, grinning when she lets out a shout of protest when he suddenly grabs her by her slim waist and pulls her into a hug.

She squeals as he lifts her off the ground. “No fair using your height against me!” she grumbles, but doesn’t struggle from his hold, instead she wraps her arms around his neck and returns his hug. “Dumb giant.”

“Thanks,” Even says quietly into her ear as he settles her back on the floor. “For talking to him, for pushing him, for pushing me, I needed it.”

Martha shrugs again but this time her gaze is gentle. “Despite myself, I care about your ridiculous ass.”

“Don’t lie, my ass is fabulous!” Even tweaks one of her braids like he's used to, grinning when she slaps his hand away.

“I know you guys are okay,” Martha tells him even as she turns to a new customer in the line, waiting as the woman scans the menu above them. “He’s in the back, by the way, and has been smiling to himself like a lovesick fool since he got here.”

Even smiles as he looks down at his shoes, liking the sound of that.

“Yeah,” Martha points at his face. “That’s the same silly look he has on his face too, so I knew you guys were fine.”

Even nods. “We talked and I told him about me.”

Even watches as Martha visibly relaxes at that and he’s suddenly even more grateful for the support system in his life.

“That’s good Even,” she says sincerely. “And you? You’re okay right now?”

“Yeah, Martha,” Even answers honestly. “I’m okay.”

Martha smiles at him and then the customer as the woman orders chai tea. “That’s great.”

Even nods at her before his gaze travels to the door leading to the back.

Martha lets out a chuckle at that. “The thirst is real.”

Even turns his gaze back to her, smirking at her unapologetically, and chuckling when she rolls her eyes at him.

“Go on then,” Martha shoos him away. “It’s pretty dead in here right now, I can handle it.”

Even grins happily at her as he leans in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

Even laughs again as he starts to make his way to the back.

“Even?” Martha calls out and Even looks back at her, raising an eyebrow at the sly grin on her face.

“Fredrik isn’t in the back,” She says meaningfully. “He’s at the bank.”

Even stares at her for a moment, his smile turning wicked as he gets her point. “Like I said: you’re the best.”

He can hear her laughter follow him as he crosses the threshold to the back. Even is amused by her briefly before all thoughts of Martha leave his mind. Time to find his boy.

*

Isak is stocking the latest delivery of goods, working his way through a cardboard box filled with sugar packets. He hums along to a song on his phone, the music playing through the tiny speakers as it sits on a shelf.

“That’s nice and peppy.”

Isak grins helplessly at the voice, turning around to find his boyfriend smiling at him from the doorway.

“I’m starting to think you told me you like N.W.A and Nas to try to impress me,” Even continues as the makes his way over to Isak. “Twice I have caught you back here listening to some pop song.”

Isak lets out a huff of amusement, rolling his eyes at the teasing, but loving the way Even grins at him. When Even gets close enough, Isak grabs ahold of his apron, pulling him in the rest of the way. He tilts his head up in a silent request.

“Hey,” Even murmurs before pressing his lips against Isak’s. Isak raises his arms and circles them around Even’s neck, deepening the kiss as he goes, taking his time when Even parts his lips to let him in. He hums into the kiss, tasting something sweet that is more than just Even.

“Hey,” he greets back without pulling away, his words said against Even’s mouth and he lets out a soft sound as he feels Even’s smile against his lips in response.

Even presses another quick kiss before he pulls Isak into a hug and holds him there when it seems like Isak is in no rush to pull away. It reminds Even of the day before, after he’d told Isak about being bipolar. How they laid in his bed, Isak quiet as he held Even in his arms, waiting without judgment for Even to talk. It had taken a while but as he laid in Isak’s arms he had started to speak. He told Isak everything. About being diagnosed his last year of school after he had an epic meltdown at school. How it had put a strain on all of his relationships, with his friends, with his parents, with his girlfriend at the time. How some of those relationships never recovered and eventually drifted away. He told him about graduating by the skin of his teeth but not being well enough to start university yet and that was why he was working at KB until he figured out what he wants to do with his life. Through all of it, Isak just held him, giving him soft kisses, caressing his face or pulling him closer when the words got stuck in Even’s throat.

Now, as he holds Isak close, he’s overwhelmed with gratitude for the boy and the care and love he gives him so freely.

“Hey,” Isak says, pulling back, his brow furrowed as he looks at Even’s face. “You okay?

Even stares at him for a moment, amazed that in such a short time of knowing each other Isak can already read him so well and he’s filled with excitement at the thought of them getting to a point where they know everything about each other. Because he wants that. More than anything, he wants to share everything with Isak, confident in the fact that no matter what,  the love between them will continue. “Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“Yeah?” Isak smiles knowingly as he looks at him and Even is sure Isak can read the love on his face. “What are you thinking about?”

Even smiles and figures he might as well say it out loud since everything inside him is screaming it and has probably been screaming it since the moment he first laid eyes on Isak. “That I love you.”

Isak looks up at him, a beaming smile on his face, his green eyes brighter than Even has ever seen them.

“I love you,” Even repeats, grinning himself as he feels overcome by it. “And I know that me loving you and you loving me doesn’t magically fix me, but for the first time in a long time I’m excited about the future and have faith in it cause you’re here.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Isak says quietly, his hand cupping Even’s cheek.

“It’s not always going to be easy,” Even warns, because as much as he’s happy now he knows there will be dark times and he doesn’t want Isak to go in blind. The last thing he wants is to hurt Isak. That, even more than the idea of losing him,  fills him with fear.

“I know,” Isak says seriously and Even can see that Isak truly understands. “And I know that I don’t know everything about your illness, and I’m going to mess up sometimes, but I’ll still be here. If you want me, I’ll always be here.”

“I want you here,” Even answers earnestly. “I want you in my life as long as I can keep you.”

“Guess that means you’re never getting rid me then,” Isak grins teasingly and Even laughs at the cheeky look on Isak’s face, unable to do anything but kiss him again in response.

“I love you, Even,” Isak whispers into the kiss, his eyes locking with Even’s. “So much I think I’m going to burst from it sometimes.”

“I know the feeling,” Even says just as quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. “And yet I also feel this unbelievable calm wash over me when I think about you. You quiet my ridiculously loud mind and ground me to the here and now. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Isak says sweetly and Even smiles because that’s exactly what Isak is. He’s this sweet soft boy that holds him with gentle hands, kisses him tenderly and brings light into Even’s world.

And somehow Even is lucky enough to get to keep him.

“You’re thinking sappy thoughts,” Isak grins up at him.

“Yeah,” Even agrees with a smile of his own.

Isak shakes his head, chuckling softly. “What am I going to do with you?”

Even grins and he knows he probably looks like the lovesick fool Martha teased him for being. “Love me.”

Isak looks at him, his hands cupping his cheeks to pull him down once more. He doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he presses their foreheads together, his eyes locked with Even’s.

“I can do that.”

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. There might be some timestamps in the future but for now, this story is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and for the kudos they mean the world. I'll be working on some other stuff I already have planned, but if you want to shoot me a prompt or just talk about these ridiculous soft boys head over to my [Tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com)


End file.
